


IFS Blue

by Soupspoon



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 100Soup, Drabble, First Impressions, Gen, Pre-Canon, Space Rangers, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-20
Updated: 2005-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupspoon/pseuds/Soupspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh meets Luke for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	IFS Blue

**Author's Note:**

> The tenth drabble for my [100Soup](http://100soup.livejournal.com/) Level 1 Table, with the prompt "10. Scene"

Josh sized up the man across from him, from his tousled, sandy brown hair, to his military boots – a little more scuffed than usually acceptable. This was the Ranger who was to command his new ship?

Josh had designed the IFS Blue with his bare hands, and had supervised the construction of each of its corridors and bays. He wasn't about to turn her over to some military tough who couldn't even be bothered to shine his boots or gel his hair.

Frowning, he spun and led the way to the bridge. "Captain" Luke would have to _earn_ this ship!


End file.
